


A song of feeling

by Robbo_2206



Series: Robron through songs [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbo_2206/pseuds/Robbo_2206
Summary: Set after Rebecca has left with Seb and Robert spots Aaron and Alex kissing,Summary ‘The village finds out Roberts feelings through a song’Story inspired by Calum Scott ‘You are the reason’





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp and cold December night, the Woolpack however was as warm and homely as they get, Chas was walking around half yelling at Charity as she tried to flirt with a female customer

“Come on Charity, we have a lot of people to serve, plus I need your hand to set up the mic for later tonight” Charity groaned but went over to Chas to help her.

Throughout the bar there were many groups of people, the gossip group was talking about the latest news which happened to be about Aaron Dingle and his new man Alex, mostly everyone seemed happy about it, Aaron was finally getting more happier even Liv took a great liking to the doctor.

Whilst there were many groups of people chatting away, a man sat alone with his pint and a grim look on his face, Robert Sugden was a difficult person to get, basically if you were on his good side he would give up his life for you but on the other end if you were in his bad books you had better watch you back.

If you had to do a survey of Emmerdale and asked a question of how to describe him in one word most people would say manipulative, coward and even the odd just a bad person. But if you looked at him now you would wonder whether they had hit their head or there was another Robert Sugden, but no this was the only Robert Sugden in Emmerdale. 

Roberts thoughts were knocked away when the door opened and in came the one person who actually got to know who the real Robert Sugden, but not anymore now he had someone else with him. This just made Robert sink down further in his seat as if trying to make the chair swallow him, away to the time his life made sense and he was actually happy.

Aaron and Alex went towards the bar and plonked down at the seats as Chas gave them each a drink, this made Robert to make a face, Chas never did that when him and Aaron first started going out, she in fact hated the idea of them going public, but she welcomed Alex in with open arms, she had made sure Robert saw the exchange last week when he was coming out of Dave’s shop. Robert sighed and shook his head, he made the move to get up when a body stopped him, he looked over and saw that it was his sister Vic.

“Vic I don’t want to talk, I just want to get out of here” he told her, Vic just shook her head

“No Robert, you haven’t been out that much since last week, so I am staying here with you” Vic protested, Robert let out a groan but sat back down.

Time went by quick and before long Chas had tapped a glass getting the attention of the pub, Robert looked at Chas, he wasn’t drunk after only having two. He glanced curiously towards Aaron’s way to see that he too wasn’t that bad except for an occasional stumble in his chair,

“Ok” Robert’s thoughts were snapped back as Chas began to speak.

“As we all know Christmas is just around the corner, now I though what a better idea to make everyone in the pub have a singing contest, now the rules are simple, sing the whole song and if you want to play an instrument you can”

There were a number of groans around the pub but everyone agreed, one by one they did a song, Paddy and Marlon did a weird version of ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ 

Liv had a go of Adele which was surprisingly really good, she earned many praises throughout the pub except she didn’t even acknowledge Robert when he tried to say well done to her,

After a few more performances, including a weird dance from a person who was just passing by nearly everyone had gone, it was now down to the last couple of people and Robert tensed up when he realised they were going to make him sing, he didn’t have a great voice nor did he have a horrible voice, it was average.

“Well look who is next, none other than a cheater himself and who knows how he’ll mess this up” Chas said, Robert flinched but got up and made his way to the makeshift stage, by the time he stood up everyone was doing something else rather than watching him, Robert was glad about this at least this way he wouldn’t have to look at the hatred on their faces, the only person who was looking at him was Vic who was giving him an encouraging smile

“Well um not many of you are listening, so I will make this brief this song means a lot me” Robert said, all he got was chatter but now towards him, he looked around and spotted a piano in a corner he went over to it and sat down bringing the mic down to his mouth, he hadn’t played since he was young. He quickly cracked his finger before finding the right keys, as he started to play he looked up to see a few people had stopped talking and were watching as he started playing and the room fell silent as he opened his mouth

‘There goes my heart beating  
Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now’

He sang, this got the last people to stop talking and turned shocked to see the man who was usually very moody or even just non talkative sounding so emotional even a little bit broken 

‘There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now’

Robert thought of Seb and Aaron, how they kept him on his feet when he was at the roughest moments of his life, Aaron when Robert was coming out as Bi and when he told him about his father and Seb how he gave Robert hope for the future, that maybe he hadn’t screwed up like his father said he would but he was right anyway and that was the reason for the last sentence as he has officially lost everyone that he loved with all his heart.

Across the pub floor fellow villages were still in shock, Liv was looking at the person she once loved like a brother nearly breaking down, Chas the man who broke her boy over and over again expressing his feelings, the other Dingles were just watching and finally Aaron who had finally looked at the man who still had half of his heart, watching him as he played a piano and kept his eyes close as if afraid to show the world what he truly felt.

‘I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason’

Once Robert sang the chorus it made sense with the choice of song, he was apologising for what he had done.

‘There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now’

This made Roberts voice break a bit but he gained his position back and continued singing, he decided he might as well put his whole soul into this song.

Meanwhile there were some people with tears in their eyes as they watched the man before them put all he got into his performance

‘If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe’

It was at this sentence that the emotions got to Robert and he finally let the tears in his eyes run down his face but he didn’t care, this was the way he was getting stuff of his chest.

Now seeing Robert breaking down in tears broke people around the pub, this included Chas as she listened to the words he was saying and realised that the last verse he said also came back on her as she remembered how she just left Robert as she went away, how she came back and how he confessed straight away about cheating on her boy, this angered Chas a little bit but then realised something that she should of done to help Robert out more

Vic’s thoughts were the same as Chas’s she thought about all the times she put pressure on Robert to discuss Seb with Rebecca and even when Aaron was in jail she didn’t help, she looked down ashamed that she never was there for her big brother like he was for her.

Next was Liv, she hadn’t broken down yet but she recalled how she wasn’t easy on Robert when Aaron was in prison even now how she rejected him after all he wanted to say was good work on her performance, she looked up at the man and finally broke down seeing the person that still meant a lot to her even after all that he has done crying, he was after all the reason she was even here and with her brother

Last was Aaron who took this sentence to heart the most, this sentence was true for both him and Robert, they both fought about what they believed in and that seemed to always anger the other, he remembered how Robert saved him from his dad even himself, how he gave Aaron his last breath before darkness overtook him, how Robert planned a wedding before Aaron had gone to prison and after he got back and took a while before confessing to his wrongdoing. This made Aaron bite his lip as he held back tears, he felt a hand grab his own and looked at Alex who also had tears in his eyes from Roberts song, Aaron took his hand out of Alex’s who looked saddened but didn’t say anything.

‘I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason  
You are the reason  
Yeah, yeah...’

‘I’m a little sad  
Just a little sad  
I’m a little sad  
I need you to hold me tonight’

Robert than slowed down his pace and sang softly the outro of the song

‘I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason’

He played the piano for a little bit longer before finishing and opened his eyes before wiping his tears, he glanced up only to be shocked to see all of the villages faces staring at him, almost everyone had tears running down their cheeks and those who didn’t had either watery eyes of wet jumper sleeves, Robert went back over to the main microphone

“Thank you for listening” he said before quickly walking down and grabbing his wallet, keys and phone before walking out the door, he looked around at the at the snow on ground, before trudging down toward the house.

What he didn’t see was a figure smiling, he was proud to see the man he had become even if his life right now was messy, he watched the boy go through hard times throughout his life only wanting acceptance, only in death did the figure realise how wrong he was and that is why Jack Sugden wished he could tell his son just how proud he was to call him a son and to say the words he should of said a long time ago 

Back in the pub everyone was statue like, they had never witnessed that side of Robert before except for one, that said person was just staring at his feet as tears slowly streaked over his beard, 

What Robert didn’t know was just how hard his song had hit the fellow villages. Now all they wanted to do was find the blonde hair man and say stuff to him. But what they didn’t know was the fact said person wouldn’t be there to talk because by the time they exited the pub after getting themselves together he was already gone, only a car could be seen near the exit of Emmerdale, turned towards nowhere in particular and with no destination in mind it left with the only person seeing it was a certain blond hair teenage girl who watched the car go out of Emmerdale.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts letters to the people he loves

Dear Vic,

I am leaving, sorry but I can’t handle being here anymore, not sure when I will be back but please find inside the envelope lettters addressed to Liv and Aaron, please take care of Diane and your niece and nephew, talk to Adam, I will contact when I can and maybe inform you where I am. 

See you another day you brother Robert’

Aaron

 

I don’t know what to say, so I will keep this brief and only say a couple of words first off

I am sorry and

You Know?

Regards Robert

P.S please find inside our rings, I hope that you will find a use to them, also a cheque of 25 000’

‘Dear Liv (you crazy human)

Thank you for being there for Aaron, I am sorry I couldn’t be the brother I needed to be to you, you will find enclosed in here yours and Aaron’s Christmas gifts, please use them and have fun

Goodbye (your brother) Robert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Emmerdale story, please comment how I did and whether I should do another


End file.
